Minefictions Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2018
03:20 c 03:20 \\ 03:20 v 03:21 hello 03:21 ey 03:21 can not believe i was banned 03:21 Aaaaaaaaaa 03:21 if mccw add you to public enemies list they may say that your brainwashed 03:21 hi chipper 03:21 on MCCP just because of my beliefs 03:21 MCCW have a habit of accusing others of brainwashing. 03:22 just because i sided with you chas 03:22 Should I eat some oreos OR an ice pop? (ice pop = fruit-flavoured cylinder of ice) 03:22 ye, anyone who is on my side is "brainwashed" from the MCCW POV. 03:22 they refused to have a peace talk 03:23 yes 03:23 they refused to do the logical thing which was unban u 03:23 Should I eat some oreos OR an ice pop? 03:23 we were meant to have peace talks 03:23 well i am apparently allowed to come back 03:23 on december 23rd 03:23 *cough* guys, the food 03:23 oreos 03:23 k then 03:23 i told them in chat we argued and argued then as i was going back to chat cuckoo told me i was permabanned 03:24 wow, so they ban you just because you have an opinion 03:24 ya 03:24 prism decided to postpone peace talks because yoshfico said everyone is to ignore me 03:24 saying that my ideologies mean i have crossed over so then i did 03:24 also finalcutter shortened my mccw ban 03:25 who cares yosh was permabanned 03:25 xenoncrypt was also permabanned 03:25 and blitzfire 03:25 yes 03:25 im not so suer about blitz 03:25 *sure 03:25 blitz was permabanned for vandalism 03:25 oh 03:25 he vandalised me and tangy's profiles and he vandalises Five Nights at Candy Wiki 03:26 Lemme confess: I like staying in wiki chats just to see where the drama takes people 03:26 they call us fanatics when they are 03:27 all we wanted was a peace talk and an unban at least that it is what i wanted 03:27 ye 03:27 03:27 Type: Brainwashed, Flamer, Traitor 03:27 03:27 Status: Banned 03:27 03:27 CannibalCarrot 03:27 Background: Originally a respected user and content moderator, but was brainwashed by EnderChas. He was quickly banned. 03:27 03:27 Type: Brainwashed, Traitor 03:27 03:27 Status: Banned 03:27 CannibalCarrot 03:27 Background: Originally a respected user and content moderator, but was brainwashed by EnderChas. He was quickly banned. 03:27 03:27 Type: Brainwashed, Traitor 03:27 wow so apparently any supporter of mine is brainwashed 03:27 that is what they claim for me 03:27 but i was not brainwashed 03:28 they use brainwashing in an illogical manner 03:28 it doesn't say yur name in the public enemy list yet 03:28 deku even stated that the wiki had lossed yet another content mod 03:28 well, three content mods sided with me 03:29 its the shcism 03:29 it's a shame no admins have sided with me. chicken was on my side for a day or two after i was banned, but soon realised that he couldn't unban me since i was banned by higher ranked users 03:29 now editors have realized they have to pick a side 03:29 so he switched to mccw side 03:29 people like chipper and bella are neutral 03:30 i lost my rank 03:30 as content mo 03:30 d 03:30 *cronch cronch on oreo* I heard my name- oh yeah, I'm neutral. 03:30 yes 03:30 but i did state that i was joining chas though 03:31 and then prism said al those who leave shall face the pinishments 03:31 no one else dared leave except me 03:31 ikr 03:31 some people are worried they would get banned 03:32 they were doing the real brainwashing telling new mods and users on the wiki that you were evil and that we should stop talking to you 03:32 but i refused 03:32 brb 03:32 well, that is unfair for the users who are on good terms with me like Bella and CZ 03:33 okay 03:36 Have you guys seen the Whiska's adverts? They're about sentient cats. 03:36 idk 03:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yGIybMcPyY 2018 05 01